deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilenHD/Boudica vs Flavius Belisarius
Boudica: The deadly Iceni queen, who give Rome hard times in Britain. VS Flavius Belisarius: The Byzantine general and Justinian II's right hand. Who..is..Deadliest?!? To find out, our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we see what happens, when two warriors go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death, history will be rewritten, but only one will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. Boudica Boudica was the queen of Celtic tribes who led a rebellion against the Roman Empire. After the death of her husband Prasutagas, the Roman Empire seized her kingdom's lands. Much is not known of her background except that she was born with royal blood and was exceptionally intelligent. In the year 60, Boudica staged her first revolt with the help of her dead husband's people, the Iceni, and other tribesmen. They raided colonies and settlements, wreaking havoc and inspiring fear into the hearts of Roman citizens and soldiers. Roman governor Suetonis feared the raging tribal warriors and abandoned Londinium, a major colony which is home to the future London. Boudica and her warriors slaughtered many. Her kill count rises above 70,000. However, Suetonis helped defend the remaining Roman provinces by gathering whatever force he had and routed Boudica and her troops. The queen did not want to succumb to defeat and humiliation, so she killed herself. It is argued what was the cause of her death, many argue she took poison to escape capture, others state that she died by her own sword, while scholars believe she died of old age or disease. Boudica fought the Romans with: |-| Short Range= Celtic Longsword *Weight: 5 pounds *Length: 3 feet *Iron |-| Mid Range= Lancea *Weight: 3 pounds *Length: 8 feet *Iron Head, Wooden Handle |-| Long Range= Javelin *Weight: 4 pounds *Length: 4 feet *Range: 50 feet *Iron Head and Barb, Wooden Handle |-| Special= Celtic Dagger *Weight: 1 pound *Length: 8 inches *Iron Flavius Belisarius Flavius Belisarius (Greek: Βελισάριος, c. 505 – 565 AD) was a general of the Byzantine Empire. He was instrumental to Emperor Justinian's ambitious project of reconquering much of the Mediterranean territory of the former Western Roman Empire, which had been lost less than a century previously. One of the defining features of Belisarius' career was his success despite varying levels of support from Justinian. His name is frequently given as one of the so-called "Last of the Romans". Belisarius was probably born in Germane or Germania, a fortified town (some archaeological remains exist) on the site of present day Sapareva Banya in south-west Bulgaria, in the borders of Thrace and Illyria. Born into an Illyrian or Thracian family of possible Gothic ancestry,he spoke Latin as a mother tongue and became a Roman soldier as a young man, serving as bodyguard of Emperor Justin I. He came to the attention of Justin and his nephew, Justinian, as a promising and innovative officer. He was given permission by the emperor to form a bodyguard regiment (bucellarii), of heavy cavalry, which he later expanded into a personal household regiment, 1,500 strong. Belisarius' bucellarii were the nucleus around which all the armies he would later command were organized. Armed with a lance, (possibly Hunnish style) composite bow, and broadsword, they were fully armoured to the standard of heavy cavalry of the day. A multi-purpose unit, they were capable of skirmishing at a distance with bow, like the Huns; or could act as heavy shock cavalry, charging an enemy with lance and sword. In essence, they combined the best and most dangerous aspects of both of Rome's greatest enemies, the Huns and the Goths. Following Justin's death in 527, the new emperor, Justinian I, appointed Belisarius to command the Roman army in the east to deal with incursions from the Sassanid Empire. He quickly proved himself an able and effective commander, defeating the larger Sassanid army through superior generalship. In June/July 530, during theIberian War, he led the Romans to a stunning victory over the Sassanids in the Battle of Dara, followed by a tactical defeat at the Battle of Callinicum on the Euphrates in 531 – this was perhaps a strategic victory in that the Persians retreated to their own borders. This led to the negotiation of an "Eternal Peace" with the Persians, and Roman payment of heavy tributes for years in exchange for peace with Persia. This freed resources for redeployment elsewhere. In 532, he was the highest-ranking military officer in the Imperial capital of Constantinople when the Nika riots broke out in the city (among factions of chariot racing fans) and nearly resulted in the overthrow of Justinian. Belisarius, with the help of the magister militum of the Illyricum, Mundus, along with Narses and John the Armenian, suppressed the rebellion with a bloodbath in the Hippodrome, the gathering place of the rebels, that is said to have claimed the lives of 30,000 people. For his efforts, Belisarius was rewarded by Justinian with the command of a land and sea expedition against the Vandal Kingdom, mounted in 533–534. The Romans had political, religious, and strategic reasons for such a campaign. The pro-Roman Vandal king Hilderic had been deposed and murdered by the usurper Gelimer, giving Justinian a legal pretext. Furthermore, the Arian Vandals had periodically persecuted the Nicene Christians within their kingdom, many of whom made their way to Constantinople seeking redress. The Vandals had launched many pirate raids on Roman trade interests, hurting commerce in the western areas of the Empire. Justinian also wanted control of the Vandal territory in north Africa, which was one of the wealthiest provinces and the breadbasket of the Western Roman Empire and was now vital for guaranteeing Roman access to the western Mediterranean. Belisarius defeated the Barbaric kingdoms with: |-| Short Range= Spatha *Weight: 2 pounds *Length: 2.50 feet *Steel |-| Mid Range= Kontos *Weight: 5 pounds *Length: 12 feet *Steel |-| Long Range= Composite Bow *Weight: 3 pounds *Length: 4 feet *Range: 400 feet *Horn, Sinew *Iron Arrows |-| Special= Byzantine Dagger *Weight: 1 pound *Length: 6 inches *Iron Analysis & Notes My Edges Short: Edge Even: Boudica's sword is longer and has more cutting power, but is heavier and gives Belisarius lighter spatha an edge, also it's made of steel, not iron. Mid: Edge Boudica: Her lancea is shorter and lighter, also the kontos is like xyston made of steel and since there no horses in this battle, the lancea gets the edge. Long: Edge Belisarius: Bow beats javelins everytime. Special: Edge Boudica: Both weapons are similar, but the Celtic Dagger is longer and it's not a ceremonial tool. X-Factors Armor: Boudica 65, Belisarius 87: Belisarius has iron scale mail as armor and a round wooden shield covered by iron, while Boudica has leather tunic and big round wooden shield. Tactics: Boudica 78, Belisarius 92: Belisarius is one of the greatest tacticians in history and even having smaller army, he still beated the barbarians that way. While Boudica unusual tactics and guerilla warfare helped her, she was after all captured and she suicide. Brutality: Boudica 94, Belisarius 81: Boudica was going to slaghter every Roman soldeir with no mercy and as the Celt do put their severed enemy heads on spikes. Belisarius was going to conquer everything for Justinian and he never did the things the Celts did, he did captured prisoners and left someof his enemies to live. Close Range Skills: Boudica 94, Belisarius 90: While Belisarius were trained from young age to use any weapons, Boudica did the same and the javelin can be used in melee, which give her an advantage here. Notes The battle will end on 2nd April It will be 5 vs 5 in the plains of Britain Only well written votes, with good explanation will be counted and no spam or rude comments, also if I made a mistake be sure to correct me in the comments below. Also, sorry for being so late for uploading a battle, I was busy with school and real life. Battle Simulation Belisarius: Boudica: After the successful conquest of the Byzantine Empire over the kingdom of the Vandals and Visigoths, Justinian decided that Britain is next in line. As few days passed, he send his greatest general and warrior Flavius Belisarius to scout the area and know the locals a bit more, as Belisarius and his 4 Byzantine foot soldiers hiked the area for a little bit longer and they have found the plains of the Iceni tribe. In the nearby bushes Boudica was with 4 Celtic warriors were hunting, until they noticed the Byzantines. Boudica raised her javelin and threw it at the Byzantines, missing them. Belisarius told his troops to ready their bows and as the Celts, emerged from the bushes with shields and javelins in hands, they charged at the Byzantines giving war cries at them. The Byzantines fired in straight line their bows, piercing the throat of one of the Celts. Boudica and her Celtic warriors were still charging and they threw their javelins and one of them pierced the abdomen of the one of the Byzantines, killing him at the moment. The Celts and The Byzantines clashed with their shields and spears, but since the Byzantine's kontos spear is long that put them into a big disadvantage against the Boudica and he Celts. As Belisarius realised their enemies are more mobile with their lighter spears he told his troops to hold together with their shields and kontos spears. As the Celts were charging with their lanceas, one of them got pierced by the kontos spear. The Iceni queen raised her shield and her Celts surrounded the Byzantines in circle and both groups started fighting against each other and one of the Celts managed to avoid a thrust from the kontos and pierced the Byzantine soldier. As they were 3 on 3 the Boudica and her Celts started being aggressive at Belisarius, at that time the Byzantines had swap their kontos spears for their spathas. As one of the Celts thrust his lancea at Belisarius, he got his lancea slice in half and moments after his throat sliced too. As the others were fighting the battle soon became 2 on 2 as Boudica sliced with full strength decapitating the Byzantine soldier's head with her longsword. As the other Byzantine soldier tried to stab her from behind, in her left hand Boudica was holding her iron dagger and as she turned, she parried the spatha with her longsword and stab the Byzantine soldier in the eyes. As Belisarius swung his spatha, ending the life of the last male Celtic warrior. As Boudica was holding her dagger in left hand and longsword in right, she charged at Belisarius, who with his last stand was holding his spatha and shield, as both warriors clashed, Boudica caught Belisarius by surprise and with her longsword knocked his spatha away, and as she was preparing to stabb him with her dagger Belisarius smashed his shield into her face and pierced her neck with his Byzantine ceremonial dagger. As the Celtic queen and her warriors were dead, Belisarius raised his shield and gave a mighty war cry. Expert's Opinion Boudica's close range oriented fighting style and her lack of armor were her downsides. Yeah she managed to gave Rome a run for their money, but didn't won after all against Rome. Belisarius tactics, balanced fighting style and stronger armor gave him the key to victory. Also he had fought barbarians before. Category:Blog posts